Dysfunctional Family
by Amalia21
Summary: What happens when Gene finds out that his best friend is still- miraculously- alive? Who is Jim to Fred, and how do the three come together?


**It started with a thought, completely out-of-the-blue, seemingly innocent enough, mostly just curious, of Fred Luo- of what he was doing while Gene, the one who thought of him, was half-asleep, half-listening to Jim's tinkering. Miles away, but still on Sentinel III, Fred was thinking about Gene, who he hadn't seen in a while. Silently, the door to his office opened and one of the two bodyguards padded softly unnoticed behind him, staring without seeing at the cityscape below.**

"**Master Luo… He'll come soon. He always does. So… please don't cry, Master Luo…"**

"**What?"**

**He felt his cheek, brooding for a second, then turned around with a fake grin plastered onto his face.**

"**Master Luo!"**

**His friend cried into his master's chest, squeezing him as tight as he dared. Once Fred got over his shock, he smiled tentatively, one hand to the back of his friend's head.**

"**Thanks for worrying about me… but I'll be fine… I think. Or at least I hope so…"**

"**You're too good for him, Master Luo!"**

"**Silly."**

**He shook his head slowly, the last of his tears falling away. They stayed like that for a while more.**

"**I'll be out late tonight, so… don't wait up."**

"**Yeah, yeah- as if I have nothing better to do than to wait for your pathetically-wasted ass to crawl back here with some floozy!"**

**He snorted before putting his tools away. The door slammed and Gene was halfway to Fred Luo's place before Jim even looked up.**

"**Sir? Someone's-"**

"**Hey, Fred. Can I come in?"**

**He grinned enough to make it seem as if his head would be cleaved in two if he made it any wider.**

"**Oh, Gene! I've been waiting for you to show up! Come right in!"**

**The door opened and Fred hugged his best friend tightly, gushing over every detail about his life since they'd last met. Eventually, Fred took his hand and led him to the couch. Gene had yet to look into his long-time friend's eyes, which said friend pretended not to be absolutely crushed over.**

"**So! What can I do for you today?"**

"**Do you have any caster shells?"**

**His face fell, and he absentmindedly tugged at his ear.**

"**N-no, but I'm sure I can get some!"**

"… **Thanks, Fred. I knew I could count on you…"**

"**Of course, Gene! You can count on me for anything!"**

**:Please look at me, Gene…! It… it kills me to see you so… sad?:**

**Gene's head found its way to Fred's shoulder, making it suddenly extremely hard for the latter to breathe. As it was, a deep blush graced his whole face as Gene pressed his face into the crook of the other's neck, letting it rest there with half-lidded eyes.**

"**G-Gene…"**

"**It's her anniversary today…"**

"**Who's?"**

"**My mom's. She died from a heart attack, more years back than I care to remember."**

"**Oh, Gene! … What can I do? I'll do anything you need! Do you have a place to stay? You can sleep in my room! I'll even sleep on the couch!"**

**He waved his two friends off, gesturing behind Gene's back that they should stand watch on the other side of the door. They did so, if a bit reluctantly.**

"**I miss her, Fred. She- and my dad- meant everything to me…! Why does life have to be so damn hard?"**

**A tear fell to the other's collarbone, followed by more.**

"**Uh!"**

**Fred wrapped his arms slowly around the other man, who, in response, ghosted his lips against Fred's bare neck once before pulling away just enough to rest his head on the other's chest- after, of course, taking a deep whiff of his friend's scent..**

"**G-Gene!"**

"**You smell like blueberries… and something else. Like some kind of spice or something. Cinnamon?"**

**Fred blushed profusely.**

"**Do you like it?"**

"**Mhm. Mom would always make us blueberry pancakes when I was little."**

"**Oh. Did they taste good?"**

"**Yeah. That was the only thing she knew how to make, so dad and I did most of the cooking."**

"**You cook?"**

**Gene shook his head wistfully.**

"**Not since she died. I've probably forgotten how to, in any case. It's not like I'm just gonna to try again now."**

"**What was she like?"**

**Gene has a small grin on his face. Fred felt proud- and happy- that he helped make it happen.**

"**You would have liked her. She was the most loving person ever to exist. She wanted nothing but the very best for everyone, even all the low-life scum that didn't really do anything to deserve it. She just… loved… everything- every single thing about this life, this world. Everything made her happy. She never once got angry, though somewhere along the way I'd made a contest out of it, trying to get her mad. It never worked, of course, but I kept at it for a long time. … She was the best in every damn way, Fred! We all loved her so much!"**

**He cried into Fred's coat, fisting his shirt for obvious comfort. Fred rubbed circles on his back. After about an hour of just this, Gene let himself slide down to lay his head in Fred's lap, his feet dangling over the arm of the couch.**

"**I miss him."**

**He sniffled, Fred playing with his hair.**

"**Who, Gene?"**

"**Reiji. The only one I'd ever loved besides my parents."**

**:Then…! He likes guys? I have a chance? Damn it, Fred! Gene's hurting! This is no time to think such selfish things!:**

"**What happened?"**

"**Dad killed him. That's why I went with him on his last space voyage. I… I wanted to talk to him, get him to say why he did what he did. Mom tried her best to let him escape with me, but… it was too late."**

"**And now you like girls."**

"**No. I have sex with them, yes, but I'm no longer able to love, Fred. It's just… too painful to put myself out there, you know? My biggest fear is that someone might ever… walk around with a broken heart just because… of me."**

**:Oh, Gene!:**

"**Stay the night, Gene. Please? I don't want you going to the bar with such a broken heart like this."**

**:I couldn't live with myself if I sent you away, Gene. For any reason!:**

"**Gene?"**

**The man in question had fallen asleep, so Fred decided to settle into the couch more comfortably, falling asleep to the steady sound of Gene's breathing.**

**Gene woke first. Slowly, he sat up, Fred's hands falling from his hair and hip, respectively. Gene watched the peaceful expression that his friend wore in his sleep.**

"**Hm!"**

**Gene brushed a few strands of hair from Fred's eyes before hugging him lightly, inadvertently waking the other man.**

"**Thank you for being here for me, Fred. I really appreciate it."**

"**You're most welcome, Gene!"**

**He smiled a little, which had Fred grinning like a madman.**

"**So, what's for breakfast?"**

"**Erm, um, what? You're staying to eat breakfast with me?"**

"**Hm!"**

**Fred had a bead of sweat on his cheek. Gene just shrugged.**

"**Might as well, since I'm still not ready to face Jim's cynicism."**

"**Does he know?"**

"**No. I've never told anyone about Reiji."**

**:Only me?:**

**Fred pulled a face.**

"**I usually just order lunch from the place a few blocks away, but if you're here, I think I should-"**

"**Actually, I've never been there. Is it good?"**

"**Hm?"**

**He tugged on his ear.**

"**Of course, Gene. You think I'd go there if the food was no good?"**

**Gene laughed without humor.**

"**Do you need some fresh clothes to change into?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**My room's just down the hall and to the left."**

**He walked off with a twitch of his lips.**

**They took Fred's regular table, in a far-off corner hidden- mostly- from the bar. They ordered, then were left alone.**

"**Genie!"**

**Gene's head snapped up so fast, his joints protested. His eyes went as wide as the table.**

"**Ji-Ji? Ki-Ki? Rei-Rei? You're-"**

**Reiji's eyes narrowed to cold, glaring slits as he walked hurriedly over to their table. He picked Gene up with a fist holding his shirt.**

"**You bitch! Don't ever call me Rei-Rei- it makes me sound like a friggen man, damn you!"**

"**You're…! You're really here- alive!"**

"**Eh? Mom had me fake my own death, but… when I came back for you, you weren't there."**

"**She saved you?"**

"**That's what I said, moron!"**

"**I'm glad."**

"**The hell were you when I came back, you dumbass?"**

**He shook Gene until he smiled.**

"**With dad."**

"**You could've been killed! How could you do that to me?"**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Why so glum?"**

"**You haven't said hi to me yet."**

"**Eh?"**

**He started dancing on the table while Gene laughed hysterically.**

"**Do I amuse you, my Genie?"**

**That sent Gene into a bigger fit of laughter.**

"**H-hey! We're gonna eat off there!"**

"**Huh?"**

**He jumped down.**

"**And who's this?"**

"**Fred Luo."**

"**Do I need to kick his ass?"**

"**Not really. He's sort of like a business partner, but we've become friends- loosely!- over the years."**

"**Uh-huh. So! Where should we go today?"**

"**I'm eating with Fred right now."**

"**So? Ditch him! Come and play with me!"**

**The waitress came over and gave them their plates and Reiji's Bloody Mary.**

"**What's that for?"**

"**Stupid! Mom's anniversary was yesterday! This is for my massive hangover!"**

"**Oh. You remembered."**

"**Why the friggen hell would I not remember that?"**

"**Right. Drink your medicine."**

**He giggled.**

"**Yes, Genie!"**

**Gene kissed him right before the glass was halfway to the other's lips, causing him to smirk and Fred to glower at the offending target.**

"**Gene, you should eat before the food gets cold."**

"**Thanks, Fred."**

**Reiji spit his drink out in front of him, hitting Fred's face full force. Gene laughed, then threw his cloth napkin at Fred's face.**

"**He likes you."**

"**Yeah."**

"**He's so damn stiff!"**

**The two best friends roared with laughter.**

"**I know! It makes it really uncomfortable whenever he goes to hug me."**

"**What the friggen damnable hell can you say with a useless, desperate- stiff!- hug? If it was me, I'd just fuck your brains out!"**

**Fred blushed uncontrollably, looking down at his food.**

"**I'm sorry, but have we been introduced?"**

**Reiji chugged down the rest of his drink, then tossed it over his shoulder, where it crashed to the floor. The waitress smiled at his back. He then stole Gene's plate, shoved a giant piece of his pancake into his mouth and crushed his lips to Gene's. Gene swallowed.**

"**Ah, yes, now I remember!"**

**They laughed.**

"**Come on a date with me, Genie! It'll be a girls' night in!"**

"**So I can learn tips from you?"**

"**As if! You're the living sex god, not little old me!"**

**He leaned in closer, as if telling a secret.**

"**Yes, but I've forgotten."**

**Reiji touched Gene's chin adoringly.**

"**You flatter me. So! I'll help you remember every last detail, okay?"**

"**Um, erm… Gene?"**

"**Yes, Fred?"**

"**Aw, Genie, you should go easy on him!"**

"**I thought it was indecent to string someone along."**

"**You friggen turn me on in all the right ways, you heartless bastard! You sure you forgot?"**

**Gene blinked owlishly. Reiji put a finger in his face, standing up and knocking the chair a few feet backwards and on to its side.**

"**You! Upstairs! Now!"**

**Gene snorted, but strutted upstairs. With a primal growl made deep in the back of his throat, Reiji sprinted after him.**

"**Gene? Is your visit with me over, then?"**

**Shrieks, gunshots, things crashing to the floor, swords clanging- all could be heard from upstairs, but not their heatedly -whispered words. The bartender, a girl- Fred knew only females were allowed to work here- slammed a thick was of money on the table noisily.**

"**All this on the newcomer!"**

**Everyone pushed and shoved their way to the counter, cheering, jeering, and making bets.**

"**Master has no chance of winning!"**

**:Master? Is it possible that he's… the owner?:**

"**Don't you know the first rule about gambling?"**

**Fred spotted their waitress in the crowd.**

"**The house always wins! Master can't lose!"**

**The bets kept pouring in. Then the ceiling caved, spreading splintered wood and glass shards everywhere.**

**:Was that Gene sitting in the bathtub that somehow fell through?:**

**Reiji kicked the offending pipe the tub was dangling from, sending Gene hurling to the floor.**

"**No! Gene!"**

**He pushed and shoved his way to the middle of the- suddenly silent, questioning eyes of disbelief thrown his oblivious way- room, and was able to catch Gene, at the cost of getting badly injured by the falling glass.**

"**Gene? As in… that man is Gene Starwind?"**

"**Gene! Are you okay?"**

"**Hm! No more going easy on you for old time's sake, Rei-Rei."**

"**Don't friggen call me that or I'll have to kill you!"**

"**Hm! As you wish."**

**Gene wiped the blood running from his mouth, then shot Reiji's shoulder, dislocating it. Everyone gasped.**

"**That's him, I tell you! Gene "The Sex God" Starwind! Reiji's never won against him."**

"**Not even once?"**

"**Nope!"**

"**But! Reiji's the "Fiendish One"!**

"**Gene! You have to let me take you to a hospital! You could have an infection!"**

"**Shove off, ya prune!"**

"**Gene!"**

**Fred was pushed and pulled all the way back to his table, though he fought hard not to budge.**

"**L-let me through! Damn it, I need to get to Gene!"**

"**It's okay, Fred. He still can't touch me, as I thought."**

"**It's okay? No it certainly is not! Gene! Stop fighting and get over here!"**

**He was met by jeers and more jostling.**

"**Too scared to come up and fight, Genie? That's not like you! Or… are you trying to protect…"**

"**Fred, get down!"**

**He did, trusting Gene implicitly, dodging a desk, though not its splinters as it crashed into the wall behind him.**

"**O-ow! Gene! He's too dangerous! Let's go home!"**

**Again, the room was silent, this time staring from Fred to Gene.**

"**Shut up, Fred! You know I live with Jim and not you!"**

"**Who's Jim?"**

"**My son."**

"**Master! You… have a son? Which one of us is the mother?"**

"**None of you."**

**He grunted and set his shoulder back to the way it should be. All the women jeered, wanting the status of having a child of the second-sexiest man alive this side of the galaxy. Some winked at Gene, but he didn't notice.**

**:Thanks for not saying it was me, Ji-Ji. You know how much I hated being bi-gendered. Luckily for me, I'd had that part removed ages ago- as soon as Jim was born- so no one now could tell.:**

**:Please, Genie, let me see him? After all, I wasn't there when he was born. I'm immeasurably sorry for that, but…I want to see… our son. Yours and mine.:**

"**If you're just gonna stand there drooling, I'm going home!"**

"**Where do you live?"**

"**What, wanna fight me again?"**

**:Oh, right. We have to keep up appearances. Screw that! But… it makes him happy, so I'll suffer through it… for him.:**

"**Maybe. Why? You scared I'm finally gonna beat your old ass this time?"**

"**Hm! As if!"**

**:Come see our son, Ki-Ki.:**

**Gene walked over to Fred, the crowd making way with awestruck sounds. Grabbing his hand, he helped him walk out.**

"**Gene!"**

**He winced as his ribs hurt, shards digging in like a Ctarl Ctarl's claws. Reiji jumped lightly into the tub, then hopped out and took Fred's other arm.**

**:You know how jealous I get when someone else shows interest in you! You're mine, damn it!:**

"**Why hang out with such weaklings, Genie?"**

"**Because he promised he'd find me some caster shells. And he's my friend, so…"**

**:I was your friend first!:**

**They'd made it to Fred's office. His bodyguards ran to him with a first aid kit that was twice their size.**

"**Take care of him. I'm just gonna go inside and steal back my clothes."**

"**You did this?"**

"**No. Someone targeted him."**

"**Then! You must protect him from-"**

"**Under control."**

"**T-thank you!"**

"**G-Gene?"**

**:Shut the friggen hell up, you! You have no right whatsoever to talk to my Genie!:**

"**Yeah, Fred?"**

"**Be careful."**

"**Sure thing. Wait with Fred, okay?"**

**:No! You will not leave me alone with this friggen prick in between my toes!:**

"**You should… stay away from Gene. The one that targeted you might still want to finish the job."**

**Gene jogged back out in clothes that suited him, and the two goons finished wrapping the prick up.**

"**Ready, Genie?"**

"**Of course! Bye, Fred! I'll visit tomorrow to see how you're doing, but right now I need to get home and check on Jim! He's probably out of food again."**

**:Out of food? Genie, what kind of living conditions are those? And you left him alone while you were off gallivanting with this loon?:**

"**Say hi to James for me…"**

"**Sure!"**

"**Who the fuck is James?"**

"**Your son, dumbass! That's his real name, but now only Fred calls him that. Annoys the shit out of Jim, though."**

"**Oh."**

"**Hey…"**

"**Hey!"**

"**Can we stop over at the store? I think I'd better restock on supplies before heading back."**

"**Of course, Genie!"**

"**I'll even make my famous stew if you pay for it."**

"**Yay! Your stew's better than anything I've ever tried stupidly to compare it to! It's my favorite dishes of yours!"**

"**Hm! Just don't eat all of it, kay?"**

"**You're always so mean to me!"**

**He stuck his tongue out at the shorter man, bouncing along to keep in front of him. Gene ran a hand through his hair, laughing contentedly.**

"**Jim? I brought food!"**

"**Yo! I'm in here, Gene!"**

"**Kay! I'll start dinner!"**

**Several crashes and swearing could be heard, followed by hysterical laughter. Reiji craned his head to see, but couldn't spot him, so with a sigh, he helped Gene unload the week's groceries.**

"**You're cooking? Am I gonna be poisoned? I've gotta see this!"**

**He turned the corner, making everything around him fall around him in his haste to see Gene in the kitchen. Reiji sucked in a huge breath, dropping the fresh carrots- which Gene caught deftly. Jim's eyes were huge as he took in all the bags of groceries.**

"**Wow, Gene! What'd you have to do to get all this?"**

"**Oh, you know."**

"**Ew, Fred!"**

**Reiji hid his smile behind his hand, which fluttered there unconsciously. Jim eyed him.**

"**Who's he?"**

"**This is Reiji, Jim. He'll be staying with us for a bit, so be nice to-"**

"**Ew! He's naked under there, Gene! Please tell me he's not really gonna stay with us!"**

"**He bought us all this food, Jim, and he's an old friend of mine. Me and him go way back, right Ji-Ji?"**

**Jim choked on his spit. Reiji didn't once take his eyes off the boy.**

"**That's a girl's name! … Why's he staring at me? He's even creepier than Fred Luo! At least that guy knows when to put clothes on, damn it!"**

"**Be nice, Jim!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I hear ya! When's food?"**

"**Couple hours."**

"**Aw, Gene! Can't you follow a recipe right?"**

"**It's stew, Jim, so shut the hell up and be happy, damn you!"**

"**Touchy! You sound more and more like a woman every day, Gene!"**

"**S-shut the fuck up, Jim!"**

**He roared with laughter, running back through the "metal parts graveyard" when Gene threw an onion at him. Gene sighed, obviously trying to calm down.**

"**So… that's him?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**You two are very close."**

"…**Yeah."**

"**But… you haven't told him?"**

"**I couldn't bring myself to. Mom made me give him up for adoption- she thought it was the best way for him to be protected- so I didn't even see him until he was almost nine. His 'father' was his hero, Ki-Ki. How could I dash his dream of becoming that man he'd looked up to for forever?"**

**Reiji put gentle hands on his hips, bringing Gene in for a slow kiss. Gene rested his arms around the other's neck, deepening it. When they pulled away at the same time for air, they laughed with their eyes.**

"**I should get cooking."**

"**Should I entertain you, or can I go see Jim up close?"**

"**Go ahead. My room is just on your right, if you wanna change into something less revealing… It might help."**

"**Okay!"**

**Gene went pack to peeling the carrots, heating up the skillet for the meat.**

**:What a mess! They actually live in this… flimsy box?:**

**He quickly found the only clean clothes- after much strenuous searching!- and put them on, smirking to himself as Gene's laundry's scent mixed with his own.**

"**Jim?"**

"**Erm, yeah?"**

"**Where are you?"**

"**In my room."**

**The "graveyard" was noisy, but Reiji managed to get to Jim's room. Jim eyed him, then smiled.**

"**Gene let you borrow that?"**

"**Yep! You like?"**

"**Uh… It's okay, I guess."**

**He looked embarrassed, so Reiji pretended to look out the only window in the entire house, really taking the opportunity to look at the boy with short sideways glances.**

**:This room's bigger than Genie's.:**

"**So… How do you know Gene?"**

"**We grew up together."**

**He tried to shrug it off, but if Jim caught the lie, he didn't question it.**

"**Are you gonna eat with us, too?"**

"**Yep! Genie's stew is my favorite of his dishes!"**

"**Huh. I can't really picture him… cooking, you know?"**

"**What's to picture?"**

"**Well, I dunno! He doesn't seem like the type who'd just decide to start cooking out of the blue like that. It's weird!"**

"**Not really. I own a restaurant, but my favorite thing to do there- besides creating chaos!- is cooking."**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Yeah!"**

**He laughed under his breath.**

"**What?"**

"**Then why is Gene gonna kill us with his food poisoning, while you're in here not cooking?"**

"**Hm! I have faith in him! After all, no matter how hard I try, my cooking's never even stood a chance against his."**

"**I hope you're right, for all our sakes! Death by food poisoning is definitely not the way I wanna go!"**

"**Hm! Me neither!"**

**He smiled.**

**:I'm starting to like this guy!:**

"**Food's ready!"**

"**Race ya!"**

"**Go!"**

**They scrambled through the hallway's clutter, occasionally dunking the other in a sea of said metal parts, until Reiji reached Gene first, sticking his tongue out at Jim, barely a second late.**

"**I win!"**

"**You're pretty good at this! You sure you're a cook?"**

**He nudged him in the ribs as Gne sighed happily and they each took a place setting, some sweet potato bread and some stew.**

"**We have fresh cheese if you want a little extra for your st-"**

**Jim slurped his bowl down, then took some more, Reiji laughing at the vein that popped to the forefront of Gene's head.**

"**So, is it good?"**

"**Uh-huh! I'll say! Who knew you could do this, Gene?"**

"**Save some for us!"**

"**Nu-uh! Ya snooze, ya loose!"**

"**Is that a challenge?"**

"**Bring it, old man!"**

**They had a staring contest while Gene served himself another helping.**

"**You cheat, Gene!"**

"**Snooze and you lose, right?"**

"**That's no fair!"**

"**Who said I was fair? I'm just hungry."**

"**Damn bastard! What do ya think you're tryin ta pull?"**

**Gene smiled as Reiji took fifths.**

"**H-hey! Stop being a pig!"**

"**Man, I'm stuffed! Whoo!"**

"**I haven't had this much to scarf down in a long-ass time! … I'm sleepy!"**

**Jim snorted.**

"**Well, you're gonna hafta sleep with Gene, cause you're sure as hell not sleeping with me!"**

"**I don't mind. We used to do that… when we were kids… I guess I'm sort of used to it by now."**

"**Gene kicks people!"**

"**Hm! I can take a hit."**

"**I do not kick people, you ass!"**

**Jim laughed, shrugging.**

"**Whatever, Gene! I have work to do!"**

"**Yeah, yeah, just don't go overboard, kay?"**

**Jim rolled his eyes, making Reiji smile.**

"**Kay!"**

"**What kind of work do you do around here, Jim?"**

**His eyes got excited.**

"**Come on! I'll show you!"**

**Gene roared with laughter, waving to both of them before getting ready for bed.**

**Reiji crawled into bed beside Gene's back, kissing his neck before placing his hands to the spot.**

"**Jim's building me a robot to use in my restaurant! He's amazing, Genie! … I'll never forgive myself for missing this!"**

**He placed kisses to whatever skin he could. Gene turned around and smiled shyly at him.**

"**Am I dreaming?"**

"**Am I?"**

**Gene widened his smile, then pulled the covers over their heads.**

"**Should we check?"**

**Reiji tried desperately to keep his pleased laugh within the small room. Luckily, Jim was too busy pouring over blueprints for the robot he would build, so he didn't hear them.**

**Gene woke up, instinctively feeling for Reiji, only to find the spot warm, but otherwise empty. Groaning, he walked into the kitchen.**

"**You're up too early, Ji-Ji!"**

"**Morning! Want some breakfast?"**

**Gene mumbled unintelligible threats under his breath at being woken up so early, but he sat down at the tiny table anyway, staring at Reiji's back. Yawning, Jim walked in, hitting Gene in the back of his head.**

"**Oh, morning, Jim."**

"**What's with you- besides the obvious lack of decency to put clothes on when I'm still living here?"**

**Gene shrugged.**

"**I'm not fully awake yet."**

**Jim rolled his eyes.**

"**Hey, Gene! Can you go to Fred's? I need some parts for- um, what do I call you again?"**

**Reiji whipped around with a grin.**

"**Mom! Call me Mom! Gene can be the dad!"**

**Jim roared hysterically, tears forming at the outer lash line.**

"**Okay… Mom!"**

**He giggled.**

"**So… Dad… I need you to go to that creep's office and ask for some parts for Mom, kay?"**

"**Kay!"**

**Gene smiled like a madman.**

"**The hell's with you, Ge- Dad?"**

"**I told you! I'm not fully awake yet, damn it! Stop buggin me! Don't you have a robot to build? What's this thing for, anyway?"**

**Reiji served everyone, then sat down to eat.**

"**It's gonna be a bouncer! All the best restaurants have one, so I thought I could hire Jim!"**

**Gene choked horrendously. Jim and Reiji patted his back.**

"**Pay?"**

"**Of course! I'm not that disgusting Fred character, am I?"**

"**N-no, but… It's really not necessary-"**

"**I want to!"**

"**He's gonna pay me loads, Dad! And he even promised to pay for all the parts we don't already have or that I can modify!"**

"**That's great, Jim!"**

"**Hm!"**

**Jim scarfed his food down, then went back to his room to type up the list on his computer.**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Of course, Genie! He's our son!"**

"… **Thanks. A lot."**

**:When should I ask him to marry me? No doubt he'll say he'd love to, but when's the 'perfect moment', so to speak?:**

"**Mhm!"**

"**How are you feeling today, Fred?"**

"**Oh, Gene! It hurts! It hurts so much!"**

"… **Sorry about Ki-Ki, Fred."**

**He bent down to Fred's bare chest, gauze covering several of his broken ribs. Gene put his hands to either side of Fred's head, then kissed the injured abdomen. Fred blushed profusely.**

"**Oh, Gene! Thank you! I feel a little better now!"**

"**Only a little?"**

"**Okay, a lot better! I'm so glad you came to see me!"**

"**Of course I'd come- you're my friend, Fred!"**

"**Oh, Gene!"**

**He shot up and hugged him tightly before making a very pained squeak. Gene gently pushed him back to his bed, Fred huffing for a small amount of air that wouldn't make it hurt as much. His tear-filled eyes, however, followed Gene as he bent down again and kissed Fred's broken ribs again.**

"**Don't strain yourself!"**

"**O-okay…!"**

"**Where're your painkillers?"**

"**On th-the table."**

**He pointed weakly.**

"**I'll get you a glass of water. Be right back!"**

**He opened the door to see two very disheveled bodyguards.**

"**How is he? He won't let us inside! You didn't say anything mean to him, did you?"**

"**I-if you did, Starwind…!"**

"**Relax. Breathe. He's doing fine, but he needs some more medicine. Any idea where the kitchen is? I need a glass of water."**

**They ran- tears flowing the whole way- to a different part of the home-office-thing. Before Gene could turn around, in came the guards with a huge pitcher of lime-water, floating lime slices in it, and a glass.**

"**That was quick!"**

**They wailed, trying in vain to comfort each other while thanking Gene profusely.**

"**I'm back!"**

"**Oh, Gene! Thank you!"**

**He tried to sit up, but gave up after no progress was made. Gene grabbed the pills, being sure to read the instructions carefully- as he'd never taken them himself, a fact he was quite proud of- before going to Fred's side. Gene helped Fred lift his head up enough to drink, then grabbed the first of two pills.**

"**Open."**

**Fred opened his mouth, eyes never leaving Gene's. Gene popped in the pill, then brought the lime-water to his lips. He sipped it down and swallowed.**

"**Good. Another?"**

**After the medicine was taken, Fred rested his head on Gene's hands, too exhausted to do more.**

"**When's your recovery date?"**

"**Three weeks from yesterday."**

"**So soon!"**

**Fred barked a laugh.**

"**Hardly!"**

"**No, I mean… if it was only three weeks, Ji-Ji went incredibly easy on you. Wonder why? He usually kills anyone who even looks at me in some way that doesn't sit well with him…!"**

"**You call for broken ribs and a coating of lacerations easy?"**

"**Not for you, no, but for him that's like a paper cut."**

"**I'm scared for you, Gene!"**

"**Why? Sure, he's trigger-happy, but so am I!"**

"**How are you trigger-happy?"**

"**I tend to shoot before asking questions of the people that tick me off, though I don't go for the kill, like he most certainly does."**

"**I think he's a dangerous man, Gene…!"**

"**So far, every person he's tried to kill- because of his jealous-as-all-damnation nature- I've been able to save. He doesn't try to kill half the people he used to. I tested it out."**

"**That's not something you should test, Gene! Stay away from him!"**

"**Oh, please! I've got him wrapped around my little finger! He's as good as harmless!"**

"**That monster? Harmless?"**

"**Well, like my kind of trigger-happy, I guess. And he's actually the sweetest person I've ever met besides Mom. … Hey, Fred?"**

"**Yes, Gene?"**

"**Do you have any brothers or sisters?"**

**He blinked.**

"**No…?"**

"**Can I ask for something?"**

"**Yes, Gene! What is it?"**

"**Jim's building a robot for Ki-Ki, but we need a few parts."**

"**For that man?"**

"**Easy, Fred. Reiji's… sort of… Jim's dad."**

"**What the- Ouch! Owie!"**

**:What the fuck is going on here? Why does Gene take care of James like he's his son, instead of that man's?:**

"**Who's the unfortunate mother?"**

**Gene looked away, too ashamed and- hurt?- to tell me.**

"**I am."**

"**Not the adoptive mother, the birth mother."**

"**Me."**

"**But!"**

"**I was bi-gendered, but after Jim was born, I had surgery- literally within that last hour of my labor."**

"**Uh!"**

"**Shocking, right? I understand if you don't wanna see me again-"**

"**Gene, how could you say such things about me! I love you! No matter what happens, know that I love you with every fiber of my being! That won't ever change, no matter what you tell me!"**

"**Fred?"**

"**I mean it! I really do! Even if-"**

**He started to cry.**

"**Even if you tell me there's absolutely nothing I can do to be with you, I'll always do everything I can to make you and Jim happy! I promise you!"**

"**Uh! Fred…! You didn't… laugh at me or… tell me that I'm sick… or something! Why?"**

"**Because, you dolt! I'm utterly in love with you! I would never think-!"**

**Gene inched closer, staring determinedly at Fred's bottom lip.**

"**Gene?"**

**Another two inches gained. They were nose-to-nose.**

"**Yes?"**

"**What are you-"**

**Gene closed the distance and kissed Fred slowly, as if testing the waters. Silent tears fell down as Fred slowly closed his eyes. A few of the lime slices fell deeper, spinning the other ones gently.**

"**You're the second person to ever tell me that…!"**

**Fred swallowed, eyes half-open.**

"**Who said you could stop?"**

"**Hm!"**

"**Are these all the parts we need, Jim?"**

"**Lemme check!"**

"**You slept with him."**

"**He told me he didn't care about my past, that he'd do everything for me and Jim."**

"**You told him?"**

"…**Yeah…"**

**:Damn! I have completion! What does that pity-vote think he's doing?:**

"**Yeah! All the parts are here, Dad! Mom? Should I start working on the robot some more?"**

"**Can I help?"**

"**Yes!"**

**With one last look to Gene, Reiji was dragged away by Jim's firm grip on his wrist. Gene looked on, horrified.**

**:Wait! Does this mean… I like Fred, too? Shit! I don't know! Should I visit him again? But! Wouldn't that make it true? Damn it! How am I supposed to figure myself out now? … I'm going to hell, aren't I?:**

"**Gene! You came to see me!"**

"…**Hi, Fred."**

"**I have those caster shells for you! How many crates did you need?"**

**Gene's eye and eyebrow twitched.**

"**Crates, Fred?"**

"**Of course! Don't tell me you've forgotten about yesterday already…?"**

**His hurt look tugged at Gene's heart.**

**:Shit!:**

"**Something wrong, Gene? You're quiet today."**

**Fred unknowingly tugged on his right ear.**

"**Why do you do that?"**

"**Do what, Gene?"**

"**Pull at your ear."**

"**Huh? Oh. I do that when something's on my mind…"**

"**Why?"**

**Fred shrugged. Gene sighed and reached for a nearby chair, then moved it to the bedside. He rested his arms on the back of the chair, his chin on top.**

"**You know why."**

"**Erm-! Why, G-Gene-!"**

"**Why, Fred?"**

"**When I'm feeling insecure about your feelings for me, I…"**

**Gene muttered uncontrollably- perhaps darkly?- as he paced the room at a fast pace, throwing his hands up in the air every few seconds.**

"**Gene? Is that some kind of dance to try and seduce me?"**

**Gene fell down, his shaky hand pulling him up via the footboard. He glared at Fred, pointing rudely.**

"**Seduce? Seduce! You? You! You!"**

"**Gene? You're making me nervous! What's wrong?"**

**He went back to his frenzied pacing.**

"**Wrong! You- wrong! Seduce- wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!"**

**He banged his head on the wall repeatedly.**

"**Gene, you're not helping! Please, won't you tell me something coherent? Don't do that!"**

**After a minute of that, Fred managed to get out of bed, wrapping the sheets around him. He panted with the effort and pain, then walked one step at a time to where Gene was. When he was about to touch his arm, Gene spun around and slapped the offending hand away, making Fred lose his balance. Gene's eyes softened, and he pulled him by the hand so that he'd fall forward, and into Gene's arms, instead of on the floor.**

"**Gene!"**

**He was panting and sweating hard, but he ignored the pain as best he could.**

"**Gene, damn it! What's wrong?"**

"**You should be in bed. You're still not healed yet."**

"**I don't care about that! Tell me what's wrong! Did I really tick you off by ordering caster shells by the crate? Or is it something else?"**

"**Else? Something… else?"**

**:I am so beyond screwed!:**

"**Fuck!"**

"**What?"**

"**I like Ji-Ji, damn it! Not you!"**

**Fred cried, Gene letting go with wide eyes, allowing Fred to fall to the floor slowly.**

"**I'm… I'm sorry, Fred. I…"**

"**Then why? Why did you have sex with me?"**

"**I don't know. … Fred?"**

**He visibly got himself together.**

"**Yes, Gene?"**

"…**What should I do? I'm so confused!"**

"**Oh, Gene!"**

**He hugged Gene's leg weakly.**

"**Can we make this work? Do I want it to work? What happens to Ki-Ki if I pick you? Oh, shit! What happens to Jim? What if-? What if he takes Jim with him? I can't live without either of them! But, then, what happens to you? Damn it! My head hurts! It hurts so much, Fred! Help me…!"**

"**It's okay, Gene. Just breathe. Relax. After a while of getting to know me- and the new Reiji, not the one you knew so well and for so long- you'll understand who you want to be with. Okay? You don't have to decide now, or soon, even, just so long as you answer these questions honestly when you know the answers to those questions. … Okay?"**

"**Okay…"**

"**Can you put me back in bed?"**

"**Okay."**

**He carried Fred bridal style with only one arm, blushing at the gesture, then gently placed him on the bed.**

"**Thank you, Gene."**

"**So! You have the caster shells I asked for?"**

"**Y-yes. Over in the closet."**

**He opened the door, then fell to the floor, a shaky hand reaching for the doorknob.**

"**This is bigger than half my friggen house, damn it!"**

"**Really?"**

**:I wonder what it's like… Gene's house?"**

"**Hm!"**

**:I'd like to see it sometime.:**

"**Stop mocking me, you little-!"**

"**Some of the clothes are… rather embarrassing, so I'd prefer it if you just got the bullets and- Gene!"**

"**The fuck is this?"**

"**Put that back, Gene! Put that back right now!"**

"**Whoa!"**

**He appeared right at the foot of the bed, staring at Fred with big eyes. Fred crawled over and tried to pry the garment out of Gene's hand, blushing more when it didn't even budge.**

"**Gene! Let go, damn it!"**

"**You… can blush?"**

**Fred face-planted.**

"**Of course I can blush, damn it! I'm human!"**

**Gene sat with his back to the bed, garment forgotten by his leg, and poked his fingers together.**

"**So… Reiji's not… human?"**

"**What?"**

"**He can't blush. When he gets mad, or embarrassed, or anything- he gets colder. I mean, he's always cold, but…"**

**Fred heaved himself over the railing and tried to get his clothing item away from Gene, who absent-mindedly kicked it halfheartedly. It slid to a few inches away from his toes. Fred cursed loudly.**

"**Hm?"**

**Gene spotted the thing by his foot. He crawled over to it, pulling it this way and that.**

"**What is it?"**

"**Gene! Put that back in the closet! Right now, damn it!"**

"**I will if you tell me what it is."**

**:Shit! I can't tell him!:**

"**Um… a bathing suit."**

**:I'm not gonna tell him it's a red sequin g-strap!:**

"**Does it stretch?"**

**He tried it. It tore apart. Fred was mortified, his beloved thong in pieces. His eye twitched.**

"**Oh. Guess not. … Sorry, Fred! I'll buy you a better one!"**

"**Erm… that's o-okay, Gene… You don't have to…"**

"**Okay!"**

**Mess of sequins forgotten, he ran to the closet.**

"**Wow, Fred! I've never seen so many clothes!"**

"**Don't look, damn it!"**

**He ran to the other side, leaving Fred in his doom cloud with waterfall eyes.**

"**Huh? What's in this box, Fred?"**

**He covered his mouth with his hand.**

**:He couldn't mean-?:**

"**Which one?"**

**:Please not the red one! Please, oh please! Not that one!:**

"**Um… the red one?"**

"**Don't loo-"**

"**Hey! It's me!"**

**:And, of course he has to open it!:**

**He returned to his doom cloud.**

"**This one's cute!"**

**:Do I even want to know at this point?:**

"**Oh! But look at this one!"**

"**Gene?"**

"**Hm! This one's funny! Who did these?"**

"**I did. Gene?"**

"**You? No way in hell! These are way too fun for them to be yours!"**

**:What does he mean by 'fun'?:**

**He closed the box after looking at the last one, then climbed the ladder and put it back where he found it.**

**:Oh, so now he puts it back?:**

"**So… all these crates are mine?"**

"**Yes, Gene, the crates! Only the crates!"**

"**Kay!"**

**He hefted a whole tower, about three times as tall as himself, with ease on his arm. He managed to open the door with his free hand, and the Guards fell into the room. Gene stepped over them without missing a beat and loaded them into Fred's main office room. He returned for all the other as-tall towers of crates until all eleven towers were in the main office, stepping over Fred's crying and gushing goons each time- deftly, as he could barely see in front of him.**

"**Is that all of them?"**

"**Yes! Close my closet door!"**

"**Pushy!"**

"**Hurry up!"**

"**Yeah, yeah!"**

**The closet door closed and relieved, Fred fell onto his pillow with a sigh, blush gone. Gene made a face at him.**

"**What?"**

"**I'm just happy you listened!"**

"**Whatever, Fred. I'll see you when you get better, kay?"**

"**Kay! Oh, and Gene? Take those two back out with you."**

"**Kay!"**

"**But!"**

"**Master Luo!"**

"**We'll be good!"**

"**We promise!"**

"**So don't throw us out! We're just worried about you!"**

"**Out! Both of you!"**

**Gene threw them into the hallway's far wall. Grinning at Fred, Gene left with a wave.**

"**Uh!"**

**He skidded to the door, unaware of the pain.**

"**Gene! Gene, wait! Keep me posted on the robot!"**

"**Kay! Go back to bed!"**

"**Kay!"**

**He looked down at his bleeding torso, then closed the door, deciding to crawl back to his bed on his own. Luckily, he made it.**

"**Paul!"**

**Heavy footfalls and the door swung open so fast, Fred could only blink.**

"**Yes, Ma-? Master Luo! Starwind!"**

"**He didn't do anything. I strained myself. Can you change my bandages?"**

"**Of course, master Luo!"**

"**These are all from Fred?"**

"**Yep!"**

"**Sweet!"**

"**Don't touch them!"**

**Ji-Ji?"**

"**Yeah, Mom! Why can't we touch them?"**

"**They aren't welcome here!"**

"**They? As in people?"**

"**What's going on, Ki-Ki?"**

**:You've never acted like this before!:**

"**You're scaring me! If all these are people, then… are they watching us? They are, aren't they? Damn! Dad! Get them outta here!"**

"**No."**

**Reiji's eyes narrowed.**

"**What? Gene!"**

"**Don't call me that! And I'm not getting rid of these perfectly good caster shells!"**

"**But, Dad!"**

"**No. I don't wanna hear it, Jim. Just go to your room. I need to talk to Mom. Outside!"**

**He pointed.**

"**Tch!"**

**:I'm scared. His eyes have never- never, ever!- been so full of anger towards me! What if he's breaking up with- shut up, damn you!:**

**Reiji looked up in time to see Gene close the front door.**

"**What?"**

**Gene's eyes softened.**

"**Why don't you want 'them' here? They're just spells put into bullets that draw upon the caster's- my- energy!"**

**:Just spells? Is that all I am to you, Genie?:**

"**Tch! Because! I don't want more competition!"**

**He stumbled into the door, clearly expecting nothing even remotely resembling that.**

"**Comp- competition? They're bullets! Or, is this about Fred?"**

"**Both, Genie."**

**:Please don't be mad at me…!:**

"**What the hell does that mean?"**

"**You don't remember?"**

"**Remember what?"**

**He glared at his best friend.**

"**You flatter me, thinking I'm human."**

"**Then.. What are you? Was Fred right?"**

"**Shut the fuck up about him, ya damn bastard!"**

"**So? What are you?"**

"**I'm a caster shell."**

"**But! You look so human!"**

"**Thank you, Genie, but that doesn't change the facts."**

"**So then, how did you get, um, 'humanized'?"**

**His eyes softened to the consistency of butter, and the clarity of a diamond.**

"**You had poured all your love, all your hate, all your devotion, faith, fears, aspirations- every feeling you had, you shared it with me, because I was always with you, ever since you found me. That and that alone- when it was enough emotion, enough power- I learned of my new ability: to change into this 'human' form."**

**Gene's eyes were wide.**

"**I… I…!"**

"**The caster gun you so cherish… is the embodiment of your love for me, and Jim is the embodiment of our love for each other. You- somehow- made me able to speak, to think, to hear, to see, and to feel. You made me more than just a half-assed spell trapped inside a bullet. You made me whole, Genie!"**

"**Uh! I… I remember!"**

"**So, forgive me for being jealous and wanting you all for myself."**

**He swallowed.**

"**I'll… have Jim sell them."**

"**Thank you, Genie…!"**

"**When do you hafta go back to the Restaurant?"**

**He moaned into Gene's side from under the covers.**

"**Never!"**

**Gene laughed lightly. Reiji hugged his hips as if he would a pillow, sighing as he settled into a more comfortable position. Gene put one arm under his head and his free hand grabbed Reiji's.**

"**But, you hafta go back some time!"**

**He shook his head violently, bottom lip protruding out in a childish pout.**

"**But I don't wanna!"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because! If I'm working, that means I can't see you or Jim!"**

"**Hm…"**

"**What?"**

**When Gene didn't answer- or even look like he was going to!- he threw the covers off and virtually climbed all over him before pinning him down via both hands on his throat.**

"**Tell me, Genie! Tell me there's a way!"**

"**There's a way."**

**He squealed, crushing Gene to him more than necessary.**

"**Jesus, Mom! Can't you have sex with Dad later? I'm trying to sleep!"**

"**I'll buy you an antique car if you let it slide!"**

**Jim mumbled, only partially awake.**

"**Wha-? A car? You mean it? Whoo! Thanks, Mom!"**

"**Sure, sweetie!"**

**They waited until they heard Jim snoring softly.**

"**Tell me!"**

"**Hire me as your bodyguard, and only use the robot as back-up."**

"**More, Genie! I need more!"**

"**Then you can hire Jim to balance the books and do any repairs around the place. That'll leave enough free time, right?"**

**He squealed again, this time both louder, and loud enough to make Jim fall off his bed in shock.**

"**Damn it, Mom!"**

"**I'll buy you all the cars you want! Just pack your things, cause you're moving in with me!"**

"**What? Dad!"**

"**Eh, do what he says, Jim."**

"**But I don't wanna! Can't a guy just get some sleep around here?"**

**The two parents snidely laughed.**

"**Oh, shut up! No one asked you!"**

"**Actually-"**

"**Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'll pack in the morning, alright?"**

"**Do it now!"**

"**Why so eager, Mom? You can have just as much sex here as you do at your place, so what's the difference?"**

**He yawned, falling asleep again.**

"**Aw, let him sleep, Jiki. He's been pouring over that robot of his all day! He's tired!"**

"**Fine, but only cause you called me something cute!"**

**Gene smirked as Jiki picked up where the last "round" ended.**


End file.
